The Broken Shower
by TheCreoleEggRoll
Summary: After Caitlin discovers her shower is broken, she goes over to Barry's to take a shower and maybe something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:). Its Vic again. I probably should stop saying that, I mean you guys already know its me. Also if you haven't yet, go and read my other fics Go Back and Together. I'm new to this whole thing so I would really appreciate it if I got some advice about how I can improve. Anyways yeah so that is pretty much it, and I'm going to go ahead and get on to the fic.**

* * *

 **11:2** **6** **pm**

Caitlin was exhausted. She had a long day at working at her new job as a forensic scientist for the CCPD, and when she came back home from work and tried to freshen up with a shower, she was surprised to find that when she turned the faucet to the water in the shower, it seemed unresponsive.

Which meant she had to not only skip her shower, but she couldn't wash her hands either.

To make matters worse, her toilet was already long gone after one of her coworkers, Kara, came over and used her restroom, only to accedentaly break off the lever on the toilet in the process.

"Great..." she mumbled sarcastically. "Just what I was hoping for...". She sighed.

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't skip her shower because it was a hot day outside, which made her really sweaty having to walk back and forth to Jitters and the predicint. If she didn't take a shower, she would be walking around at work all of the next day super crusty and stinky, and she did _not_ want that.

She was scared out of her thoughts when she heard the phone ring. "What can _anyone_ possibly want at this hour," she mumbled.

She grabbed her phone, and looked at the caller ID. Her heart fluttered. _Its Barry_ her thoughts screamed. "Oh shut up," she mumbled to herself softly as she answer the incoming call.

"Hello?"

 **"Shoot..."**

"Barry? Are you okay?"

 **"You have to be kidding..."**

"Barry? Barry, are you okay? Whats wrong?"

 **"Nothing its just my lasanga- I'm fine,"** he coughed.

"Okay..."

 **"Cait! You answered!"**

"Why wouldn't I?"

 **"Because its late. And you are usually in the shower right now."**

"And you know that because?"

 **"Because I know my friends."**

"Barry, what do you want."

 **"Ouch, jeez, can I just call my best friend without her assuming I want something?"**

"Not when it's 11 o'clock at night."

 **"Touche"**

"Well?"

 **"Well what?"**

"Why did you call me?"

 **"Oh right, um I called you to ask if you would like to come over to my place for some lasagna? I made a lot expecting to eat it all, and I could, don't get me wrong, its just I want to share it with someone...and-"**

"Why don't you share your lasagna with Iris? She literally lives right next door to you."

 **"But I want to share it with _you_. Plus, if she comes, Eddie will most likely come too."**

She smirked. "And whats wrong with that?"

 **"You know the answer to that question**."

Caitlin lightly giggled and cringed at how bad she smelt. _Oh I really need a shower._

 **"Cait c'mon,"**

"But I have to go to work early-"

 **"I only live a couple of floors down."**

"And I have work to do-

" **That I can help you with."**

"And I'm not hungry."

 **"Yes you are."**

Caitlin sighed as her stomach rumbled. _Of course he knows I'm hungry._

 **"C'mon Cait, pleasseee."**

"Fine."

 **"Yes!"**

"But, Barry?"

 **"Yea?"**

"I kinda have to use your...shower. Mine isn't work-"

 **"Sure."**

"Really?"

 **"Cait?"**

"Yea?"

 **"You know that whatever is mine is yours right?"**

"Er- no, I did not know this."

 **"Well, now you know."**

"Thanks Barry. Ok. I will see you in like 2 minuets. What floor do you live on again?"

 **"8th."**

"Ok. See you... later."

 **"Later frosty."**

"Don't call me that."

 **"Dont call you what?Frosty?"**

"Yes. Do _not_ call me Frosty."

 **"Why?Its catchy."**

"Because it makes me sound like a rude introvert, and I'm not."

 **"Not according to your surname, Ms. Frosty."**

"Its Snow. And stop calling me that."

 **"I know your last name, Ms. Caitlin Snow. I just think Ms. Frost sounds way awesomer..."**

Caitlin raised a brow. "More what?" she questioned.

 **"Awesomer. Like whats up, Caitlin Frost aka the woman who is way better than Caitlin Snow in the house!"**

"Barry, awesomer isn't a word and I don't even talk like that."

 **"Yes it is. And Caitlin _Frost_ does."**

Caitlin playfully rolled her eyes. "Ill be over in 5. And stop calling me that. I mean it."

 **"See you soon, Ms. Fros-I mean Ms. Snow."**

She hung up the phone. _Oh Barry,_ she thought, _what am I going to do with you._


	2. Chapter 2

**11:45**

Never would Caitlin ever imagine that she would even _think_ about going over to someone's house for dinner at such a late time. But here she was, standing in front of Barry's closed door with her same pale blue collared sweater and black pants she wore to work that day.

She hit Barry's door with a firm knock, and jumped back when the door had slowly opened before she could even pull back from knocking on it.

"Its unlocked!" she heard Barry say, and she smirked. She walked in and was greeted with a strong scent of lasagna that washed over her face."Well I kind of already figured that out when I knocked," she replied, walking through Barry's living room and into his kitchen where she found him tossing salad in a large bowl.

He looked up to Caitlin and gave her a wide grin. "I'm not ready yet, so you can go take a shower," he beamed as he stared into her warm eyes, only breaking eye contact when a leaf of lettuce flew out of the bowl onto the floor.

Caitlin chuckled at his clumsiness before she easily navigated her way through Barry's bedroom and into his (suprisingly pretty tidy) bathroom.

She always thought how funny it was that ever since she came to Barry's place for the first time 3 years ago, it always remained the same. There was several photos of his parents and her and Team Flash in frames around the apartment, with the furniture and decor mainly a deep crimson color. It always smelt of a combination of mint and aftershave, or to Caitlin, "The Barry Scent",which even then with the strong smell of lasagna coursing through the apartment, you could easily identify that Barry lived there.

She softly closed and locked the door, slipped out of her clothing, and stepped in the shower.

 _Thank god for Barry_ , she thought, scrubbing herself while mindlessly singing along to her own tune.

 **12:11 am**

"Who knew," Caitlin chuckled to Barry who was sitting on the couch with her, a grin evident on his face, "that the Flash can cook good lasanga."

Barry scrunched up his nose in a playfull manner. " _Good,"_ he said, dramitcally placing a hand on his chest as if he where seriously offended, "By the way you where eating it I would've thought that you never had lasagna in your life!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully and snorted. Barry yawned loudly and streched out his limbs tiredly giving Caitlin a clear view of his huge muscles. _He just keeps getting hotter and_ _hotter_ , she thought, and looked at Barry's face to see that he was giving her an amused expression.

"Who keeps getting hotter and hotter?" he asked, raising a brow in curiousity.

Caitlin grinned as she looked around the living room, mindlessly answering with a little bit of a _too much_ of an honest answer.

"You do," she replied calmly, her cinnamon eyes scanning over his face and strong arms.

 _Wait_

 _Hold up_

 _Oh... shes screwed._

How could she say that? She _was_ thinking it, and hell- it is true, but she _definately_ did _not_ want Barry to know her feelings for him and especially not like this.

She cringed. _Damn it Caitlin,_ she told herself _, why couldn't you just shut your mouth and stop rabbling about how hot he is!_

"I mean..." she stammered but she had nothing to say. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Please let this just be a_ _dream._

 _Why would you say that?_ she thought to herself. _Now you and Barry's friendship is ruined, and now its going to be super akward between you two._

She opened her eyes and looked at Barry who was staring lovingly at her, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Barry chuckled at Caitlin. She felt a warm hand on her knee. "Relax Cait," he soothed, "it's fine," he said, before givng her a peck on the lips that shocked them both from head to toe. " I like you too. "

Caitlin grinned. "I guess I need to break my shower more often."

 **Just a little story I thought I would share. Hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
